One Day with The Sunset
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata serta keluarganya memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Bali. Saat mereka berlibur, mereka disambut oleh sinar matahari senja yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam dan menjadi kisah cinta mereka berdua.


**One Day with The Sunset**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: M (biar aman aja).**

**Warning: Ada lime sedikit.**

**Sumarry: Naruto dan Hinata serta keluarganya memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Bali. Saat mereka berlibur, mereka disambut oleh sinar matahari senja yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam dan menjadi kisah cinta mereka berdua.**

* * *

_**Bali, 12 Januari 2016**_

Di bawah sinar matahari senja yang menyinari Pulau Dewata, seorang wanita berambut nila tengah asyik berendam di atas kolam renang berwarna biru tersebut. Tubuhnya ia rendamkan dan matanya ia pejamkan, sembari menikmati iringan angin senja yang sepoi-sepoi dan di bawah sinar matahari senja yang sebentar lagi akan meredup.

Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan manik lavendel miliknya yang tampak indah bagaikan kelereng. Wanita yang bernama Hinata tersebut, menatap kagum pada laut biru yang kini berwarna jingga—seiring dengan sinar matahari senja yang akan tenggelam ke dalamnya. Seulas senyum pun menghiasi bibirnya kala ia menatap pantulan _sihouette _tersebut.

Sepasang tangan kekar pun melingkari pinggang mungilnya. Ditambah dengan sebuah dehaman, wanita itu pun tersadar akan kekagumannya pada pemandangan senja yang indah itu.

"Kamu sedang melihat apa, _Hime_?" tanya pria berambut kuning cepak tersebut pada wanita kesayangannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menjawab.

"Aku hanya melihat matahari senja, Naruto. Indah ya?"

"Namun, tak lebih indah dari dirimu," jawab Naruto yang membuat kedua pipi Hinata memerah.

Hinata hanya terkekeh dengan wajah merona yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus mesra pipi suaminya tersebut.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Boruto dan Himawari?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sambil menjawab, "Mereka baik-baik saja. Sekarang sedang bermain."

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega setelahnya. Ya, setelah kejadian saat mereka turun dari pesawat, ia khawatir jika Boruto masih marah terhadap suaminya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

...

_**Beberapa jam yang lalu...**_

Saat ini, baik Naruto maupun Hinata tengah berada di dalam sebuah _jet _pribadi. Di sana terlihat Hinata yang tengah menidurkan kedua putra dan putrinya dengan cara menyenandungkan sebuah melodi. Naruto yang saat itu tengah mengemudikan pesawat, hanya tersenyum melihat cara Hinata menidurkan kedua anak mereka.

Naruto dan Hinata merupakan seorang pilot dan pramugari pada sebuah perusahaan penyewa jasa _private jet_. Mereka bertugas untuk mengantarkan seorang penumpang dengan _private jet _ke tempat tujuan para penumpang masing-masing. Karena pekerjaan itulah, membuat Boruto maupun Himawari—anak mereka—harus menjalani yang namanya _homeschooling_. Sebenarnya, Boruto sempat mengikuti sekolah umum... namun karena tidak tahan tinggal bersama nenek rambut merahnya yang galak, Boruto terpaksa harus berhenti sekolah umum dan mengikuti jejak adiknya yang _homeschooling_.

Namun hal itulah yang membuat keluarga Naruto dan Hinata penuh warna. Mereka pun jadi lebih sering bersama dan sering berpetualang layaknya keluarga yang setiap hari selalu berlibur bersama-sama. Usai menidurkan kedua anaknya, Hinata pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kokpit—tempat suaminya bekerja.

"Hari ini tak ada penumpang ya?" tanya Hinata dari balik kokpit.

Di sana terdapat Naruto yang tengah mengendarai pesawat bersama seorang pria berambut _raven _di sampingnya. Ya, pilot tersebut adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang juga sering menemani suaminya dalam menerbangkan pesawat. Namun kali ini, Sasuke tidak mengajak istri dan anaknya sebab istrinya itu sedang jatuh sakit.

"Hn, tidak ada," jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan menambahkan jawaban.

"Tidak ada, Hinata... tetapi, kita diizinkan untuk membawa pesawat ini untuk liburan. Rencananya, aku ingin mengajak kalian ke Bali. Kau setuju, tidak?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk tanda setuju. Ia pun beranjak dari kokpit menuju tempat di mana Boruto dan Himawari tertidur. Ia pun mengelus rambut nila milik putrinya serta rambut kuning milik putranya. Inilah mereka, buah hasil cintanya bersama dengan seorang pria yang ia cintai. Dengan lembut, ia pun mengecup kedua anaknya dengan penuh kasih dan cinta.

"Akhirnya, _Daddy _ajak kalian sama _Mommy _ke Bali lagi. Kalian senang 'kan bisa bermain bersama lagi di Pantai? Hihi."

...

_**Bandara Ngurah Rai (15.00 PM)**_

Setelah pesawat _jet _yang mereka naiki telah tiba dan mendarat di Bali, terlihat Naruto dan seluruh keluarganya—ditambah Sasuke—sedang turun dari pesawat untuk menuju sebuah mobil yang telah mereka pesan. Di sana terlihat Boruto yang tengah berdiri sambil digandeng oleh Hinata, serta Himawari yang masih tertidur dan tengah digendong oleh Naruto.

Mereka berlima pun sama-sama turun dari pesawat. Namun Boruto dengan wajah mengantuk, mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"_Mommy, Daddy_... hari ini kita akan menginap di mana?" tanya Boruto dengan suara parau sehabis bangun tidur.

Hinata jawab, "Hari ini kita menginap di sebuah villa yang telah _Daddy _sewakan untuk kita dan Paman Sasuke."

Jawaban Hinata membuat Boruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hinata menghela napas, ia tahu kalau Boruto sebentar lagi akan mengeluh dan protes kepada ayahnya. Kalau sudah begini jadinya, Hinata hanya pasrah jika akan ada pertengkaran yang terjadi antara keduanya. Memang sudah bagaimana lagi, kedua anak dan ayah itu memang senang sekali bertengkar.

"_Daddy!_ Kenapa, sih kita tidak menginap di _resort_? Tidak punya modal sekali!"

Hinata langsung menatap tajam Boruto, saat putranya itu mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak sopan. Sedangkan Naruto yang naik pitam, langsung memegang telinga putranya dan menariknya keras hingga membuat Boruto mengaduh.

"KAU INI TIDAK PERNAH BERSYUKUR YA."

"Aduh lepaskan... dasar ayah bodoh!"

Perkataan putranya membuat Naruto kembali menarik telinganya dengan lebih keras.

"APA KAU BILANG?"

"Aduhh... ampun, sakit _Daddy_!"

Hinata hanya menggeleng dan menepuk keningnya saat melihat kejadian tersebut.

'Dasar, ayah dan anak sama saja.'

...

_**Villa Ubud (16.45 PM)**_

Sesampainya mereka di villa, Hinata dan Naruto langsung menuju kamar untuk menidurkan Boruto dan Himawari. Letak villa mereka memang cukup jauh dari pusat kota, hal itu pun membuat perjalanan mereka menuju villa agak lama hingga membuat kedua anak mereka mengantuk. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menidurkan kedua putra dan putrinya—mengingat mereka terlihat sangat kelelahan dengan perjalanan mereka.

Melihat Hinata yang lagi-lagi menidurkan kedua anak mereka dengan menyanyi, membuat Naruto tersenyum dari kejauhan. Ia pun berjalan untuk mendekati Hinata yang tengah menatap anak-anaknya—yang sudah terlelap. Setelah berada di dekat Hinata, Naruto pun mengecup pelipis Hinata sambil mendekap istrinya itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Hinata sambil membalas pelukan suaminya mesra.

"Tidak ada, tapi aku ada kejutan untukmu." Naruto mengatakan hal itu sambil menyeringai lalu setelahnya, ia pun menggendong Hinata dan menjauhi kedua anak mereka yang tengah tertidur.

Setelah mereka berada di luar villa—tepatnya di area kolam renang, Naruto pun membaringkan Hinata di atas kursi santai yang ada di sana. Hinata pun menatap Naruto yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum.

"Kamu tahu kejutan apa yang ingin aku berikan padamu?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Dengan polos, Hinata hanya menggeleng dan itu membuat Naruto tambah menyeringai. Pria itu pun merangkak ke atas Hinata lalu mencium bibir ranum istrinya tersebut. Naruto mencium Hinata dengan sangat mesra, awalnya hanya kecupan hingga berubah menjadi _french kiss _di mana Naruto melumat bibir Hinata dan menggigit bibirnya hingga lidah mereka saling ber-adu.

Tak hanya itu, tangan Naruto pun tak tinggal diam untuk meraba bagian perut dan dada Hinata. Tanpa mereka sadari, saat itu senja telah tiba menghampiri mereka.

...

Mereka pun saat ini sudah berada di dalam kolam renang. Di mana Naruto tengah asyik memeluk tubuh Hinata sambil mengigit lehernya dengan penuh cinta. Dengan kemesraan, mereka pun bersama-sama menatap matahari senja yang kini akan meredup dan tenggelam.

"Hinata."

Hinata pun menoleh dan tersenyum. Bibir Naruto pun menempel di bibir Hinata dan mereka berdua pun saling berciuman ditemani oleh matahari tenggelam yang menjadi saksi mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan ada dua orang bocah yang tengah mengabadikan kemesraan mereka.

"Kakak, kau sedang merekam _Daddy _dan _Mommy _ya?" tanya Himawari polos.

Boruto pun menatap ke arah adiknya dengan senyum jahil.

"Tentu saja, karena Kakak ingin melakukan hal itu juga bersama Sarada hihi."

**-TAMAT-**


End file.
